coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3863 (31st May 1995)
Plot Alf and Audrey are stunned when the Prime Minister writes to him offering him an OBE. Jamie is thrilled when Jim takes him along for company on a long boring chauffeuring job; Jim enjoys being with the lad. Tracy meets Daniel for the first time and pleases Ken by holding him. Maud gives Tricia the runaround at the shop, disapproving of her. Mavis rejects Derek's desire to have Arthur in their bedroom at night. Whilst everyone wishes him well, Samir spends a terrified day waiting to go into hospital. Maud warms to Tricia when she calls her a miserable old hag and stands up to her. Maud accuses her of fancying Reg and is pleased when Tricia tells her that she'd never be that desperate. Mike is amused when Alma tells him that she's being employed as a catering consultant. Tracy is taken to hospital by Ken and Deirdre whilst Samir walks there on his own, wanting to prepare himself alone for the operation; Deirdre is to wait for him to call her at No.11. Audrey goes against Alf's wishes and tells all the Rovers' regulars about him being honoured. Vicky gets annoyed when Andy tells her that it's obvious Steve has her jumping through hoops. He tells her that he likes her and doesn't want to see her get hurt. She tells him Steve doesn't have her but she intends to have him. Denise comforts Ken as he worries about Tracy. He is grateful when she suggests she stay the night. Samir bumps into a gang of youths by a canal bank. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Samir Rachid - Al Nedjari *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Hallway *Weatherfield General - Car park *Streets in Weatherfield including by the canal Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.30pm to allow for coverage of the Rugby World Cup. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy prepares for her operation - but where on earth is Samir? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,460,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Maud Grimes: "Reg Holdsworth is one of life's little dribblers. 'E works in a freezer shop and it still doesn't cool down 'is dirty lusts. I could wish frostbite on that man in some very awkward places." Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns